kingdoms_of_arimaethiafandomcom-20200215-history
Agrael Livvion
Agrael Livvion is the current king of the Dwarves of Khazad-Dum, and was the son of Balmin Livvion. He is currently aged 211. Agrael's wife, Isabel Livvion, died when he was thirty years of age. Pre-King history The following articles are from Agrael Livvion's Role Play story from the forums of KOA, created by EKBolin (Agrael) and edited by haha7isaboss (Elf King Baen) Agrael was born at the conclusion of the First Dwarf War. Dwarves across Arimaethia were mourning the loss of loved ones; the sick and injured were recovering from battle wounds, and the dwarves of Moria were especially devastated at the death of Dwbar Livvion. A great dwarven hero, the son of Algor the Great himself was ended at the hands of the Elf King. With Dwbar slain and the economy drained by the war effort, the birth of the next Livvion gave the dwarves something no one else could offer—hope.The dwarven nobility decided to protect and nurse Agrael, keeping him safe until he could bear a sword and shield. Being close in age to Prince Durin, son of King Orin, the nobility made sure Agrael had sufficient interaction with the heir. They created a bond of friendship that lasted longer than life itself. When the two young dwarves were about fifteen years of age, Agrael met a rosy-cheeked, fair-haired lass named Isabel Reai. Durin and Agrael became close friends with Isabel, but it was plain that Agrael had a more intimate relationship with her, one of deep love and longing. The three w ere trained with the art of the battle-axe alongside the finest military officials the dwarves had to offer. Agrael was originally conditioned to wield a blade, but the second he laid eyes on his inheritance, the axe of his great-great-grandfather Algor, he knew that weapon was meant for him. One night 17-year old Agrael lay in bed, unable to sleep. He heard his mother Kilnia weeping in the living room of their underground apartment, and rushed down the stairs to see what ill fortune had betaken her. Stricken with horror, Agrael saw his father, Balmin Livvion, resting eerily in his bed with his eyes closed, Kilnia at his side. Feeling his father's skin and finding it cold and pale, Agrael knew his fathers time had come. The death of Balmin Livvion was a massive shock to the entire kingdom, as Dwbar had passed only seventeen years prior. Knowing how famed and influential his father and forefathers had been, Agrael was constantly under pressure to live up to his family name. Agrael took his father's death with dignity and little emotion at first, but as the weeks passed he realized that his father would never be with him again. Sorrow and grief finally struck him, and Agrael sank into a deep, black depression. If it weren't for Isabel and Durin, he may very well have joined his father in the Abyss that claims all by doomsday. Agrael couldn't have asked for better friends, for they were ever present while he was at his lowest point, never faltering in their endless vigil. Upon recovery, Agrael realized he needed to fulfill his duty to the dwarves. He assumed the position of guarding the West Hall, attaining the title Warden as his family had for centuries. King Orin trusted Agrael with this assignment, knowing him since the day he was born TEN YEARS LATER The eve of Algor the Great's birth memorial was a time of rejoicing and festivity among the Dwarves, celebrated with hearty ale, a good meal, and bellowing laughter, but this one was different for Agrael. It was the night he planned on confessing his love to Isabel Reai, his heartache and love. Agrael was 27, Durin age 24, and Isabel 25. When Agrael told her of his love spanning back to the day he laid eyes on her, she sighed and said, "It's about time." That same night Agrael and Isabel decided to get married. The wedding was thrown at the same time as the celebratory feast for Algor's birth, and several songs were written about the rebirth of the Livvion family. The night was one he would never forget, not even after he too passed. A month prior, Prince Durin received news both sorrowful and thrilling. King Orin had expired in his sleep, and it was time for Durin to take the throne. The three decided to have Durin's coronation on the night of the wedding. It had been like no other in Agrael's life, f illing him with ebullience and euphoria. His love for Isabel was as great as love could get and Isabel felt the same way for Agrael. Durin took over the throne and ruled with a merciful and stern fist; Agrael watched over his jurisdiction, the West Gate and came home to Isabel every night. One evening Agrael said to Isabel, "I want us to have a family my love, a son or daughter of my own to show the ways of life." Isabel agreed with Agrael's idea. Not long after Isabel was pregnant with a baby boy. Agrael was more than exuberant to have a son to teach the ways of the axe, and was possibly more excited then Isabel. When the boy was born they named him Jack. It was a human name but his namesake was someone from Isabel's side of the family. Agrael didn't question it much anyways. Agrael, Isabel and Jack Livvion were the happiest family in Moria. One dark evening, Agrael was slacking off on his task to guard the West Gate, as nothing had happend in months. He and Isabel were cuddling and playing around, taking no heed as an intruder came silently inside the main gate. The thief hoisted several bags of jewels, some ancient artifacts, and worst of all, Baraz-Mor—the Elf-slayer. Agrael heard a subtle thump in the halls below; immediately grabbing his axe and heading in, he came face to face with the man. The brigand said, "Let me go and no one needs to know about this." Agrael, seeing Baraz-Mor on his belt, charged the thief. The man ran swiftly passed him and into the main guarding room. Agrael in hot pursuit against the man got fooled and the thief turned around and bludgeoned Agrael in the head with the butt of the axe. Isabel grabbed her one-handed sword and swung at the man. He parried her with his own shortsword, then grabbed and forced her to he ground... Agrael's eye slightly opened with blood dripping down his head as he saw his own love being kicked, beaten, and killed right before him. Agrael's vision phased in and out and, as the man walked nearly out of sight, he took his mask off. Out of the corner of Agrael's swollen eye, he saw two tapered ears and elven armor. The injured dwarf blacked out. The day following the incident was the worst in his life. He woke up in the infirmary bloodied with bruises and cuts, his best friend Durin sitting on the bed beside him with a look of relief. He said in his booming voice, "Agrael! Thank Garloef you're alright! I was worried ye was going to die on me!" "Where is Isabel?" replied Agrael. Durin's smile faded and Agrael knew right then what happened. His only love, dead. The one who loved him, murdered. The one he had been with since he was but a child, gone forever and never to return. As hard as it was for Agrael, he needed to put a brave facade on for his son who was only six years of age at the time. However, he was also charged with keeping the Livvion standard of fearlessness, something he could not forsake at this point in time. Weeks after Isabel's death, Agrael and Jack decided to make their official departure from Moria. Sever al dwarves were furious with Agrael's seemingly inconsiderate decision, as his family had guarded the West Gate for generations and leaving his post at such a grievous time for the Dwarves of Moria would bring great dishonor on the Livvion name. Agrael, however, didn't care in the slightest, for he felt as if the empty husk he'd been reduced to since Isabel's death had no other reason to exist except to make his son's life the best it could be. King Durin understood Agrael's plight and reasoning, but was still rather infuriated with Agrael for leaving his childhood home. Jack and Agrael traveled hundreds of leagues to the human hub of commerce, the city of Crunport, and together built a small cabin on the top of a little knoll about thirty miles away. The two resided in their humble estate for nearly a century, tucked away from the farthest reaches of known civilization. They dug a grave for Isabel, and carved her name on a headstone. Agrael took up the trade of woodcutting, and Jack became a skilled farmer, building up their property to its full potential. Even though they missed Moria a great deal, the father and son exuded happiness and placidity, more joyous than they had ever been in the ancient mines that were their hom e of old. Whenever Jack's feelings about his mother's death showed on the outside, Agrael would say to him, "She'd be proud of both of us, my boy. We've got to keep a brave face on for her." The years passed quickly, trapped in a blur of drink, song, and labor... 108 years later, Moria. ''' As King Durin rested on his emerald throne, he thought to himself, "I hope Agrael returns to see me some day, feels like it's been 100 years. Oh wait, it has been!" Beard growing longer by the decade, Durin decided it had been long enough and sought out Agrael. Travelling to Crunport, the regal dwarf king asked several seaman who reported movements on a little hill near a small bay not too far south, and through use of a spyglass the moving figures appeared to be two short little men living in a weathered old cabin. Thanking the sturdy sailors, Durin made his way south to the reported location of this small settlement. Agrael and Jack were going through the motions of their daily routine, which consisted of farming, drinking, and woodcutting, when Durin appeared at the foot of the knoll and shouted at the top of his booming voice, "AGRAEL!" The elderly dwarf spotted his old friend Durin walking towards him and rushed over to greet the king with a look of great joy on his face. Agrael invited Durin inside his living room, and the two for what seemed like an eternity, filling in the century-long gap that had occurred since their last face-to-face meeting all the way back in Moria. Nearing the end of his visit, Durin came to the main reason why he had made the long journey to their humble cabin. He pleaded desperately with Agrael to return to his former esteemed position of Warden, but Agrael did not immediately answer; his feelings were conflicted. He loved his current estate, but he longed to return back home. Agrael asked to be excused and went out to the farm to talk with Jack about the offer. After about an hour of intense arguing and discussion, the two came to a consensus—they would return with Durin to the halls of Moria. Upon arrival at the West Gate, Agrael felt as if he were truly home again, as a prodigal son would upon his return to his father. It was difficult for him to bear seeing the guard tower and the small craving of his and Isabel's name on the top area, ad all the memories of their home came rushing back in a tidal wave of both happiness and sorrow. Agrael has lived with Jack in his former home since that fateful day, and currently guards the West gate with as stern a gaze as he did in his springy days during his younger years. Death of Durin and kingship '''COMING SOON!